


Futa Kali Breaks Blake

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Cum drinking, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Sex Slavery, Vaginal Sex, dom/slave, futanari kali, not wholesome, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!!!!Alright, so yes, this was a previously posted fic I took down some time ago. However, I now believe I may have been over sensative to some of the… responses I received from some people. I think this story is hit as hell if rather dark. No one is being forced to read this and I hope there are many who will still enjoy this piece.Past Author’s Notes: Heyyy there!!! The title of this new work says it all. This is a futa Kali looking to punish Blake for running away. This will be harsh, brutal, and even cruel, if I can say all three without being redundant. There may only be one real big twist later in the story, but even that won’t change the focus of a dominating futa Kali x Blake. This story idea came to me when I noticed the lack of futa Kali x Blake and realized that of the little of it there is, is just too damn short for my liking. So, this is hopefully going to be a decently long story, about 6-10 chapters roughly, with every chapter being relatively merciless to poor runaway Blake.ALSO: Join my discord for wonderfully smutty general discussions: discord. gg/rFqmWqkANYWAY, I’ve always wanted to write a forceful futa Kali x Blake as being in the RWBY community for so long, I’ve become obsessed with beautiful and dangerous girls getting fucked by other beautiful and dangerous girls (even if anatomy is less than pivotal) and I’m sure if y’all have read my other works, y’all know just how much of a fan i am of ‘loving’ incest stories for the show’s beauties. Finally, as usual, please feel more than welcomed to write up your thoughts to let me know how the story felt, and most importantly, enjoy.~
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Kali belladonna/Gina Belladonna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	1. Punishment Only Starts

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!!!!
> 
> Alright, so yes, this was a previously posted fic I took down some time ago. However, I now believe I may have been over sensative to some of the… responses I received from some people. I think this story is hit as hell if rather dark. No one is being forced to read this and I hope there are many who will still enjoy this piece.
> 
> Past Author’s Notes: Heyyy there!!! The title of this new work says it all. This is a futa Kali looking to punish Blake for running away. This will be harsh, brutal, and even cruel, if I can say all three without being redundant. There may only be one real big twist later in the story, but even that won’t change the focus of a dominating futa Kali x Blake. This story idea came to me when I noticed the lack of futa Kali x Blake and realized that of the little of it there is, is just too damn short for my liking. So, this is hopefully going to be a decently long story, about 6-10 chapters roughly, with every chapter being relatively merciless to poor runaway Blake. 
> 
> ALSO: Join my discord for wonderfully smutty general discussions: discord. gg/rFqmWqk
> 
> ANYWAY, I’ve always wanted to write a forceful futa Kali x Blake as being in the RWBY community for so long, I’ve become obsessed with beautiful and dangerous girls getting fucked by other beautiful and dangerous girls (even if anatomy is less than pivotal) and I’m sure if y’all have read my other works, y’all know just how much of a fan i am of ‘loving’ incest stories for the show’s beauties. Finally, as usual, please feel more than welcomed to write up your thoughts to let me know how the story felt, and most importantly, enjoy.~

Kali...

Was pissed.

Her rebellious little kitten, Blake, ran away from home 10 years ago and while you might think that in that time her anger would have subsided and instead she would eventually come to solely wish for her only child to one day come home.

You'd be wrong… partly.

There Kali was one day, pounding her 6-inch fuck meat into what was formerly her loving wife, Gina Belladonna, when suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"Hnnn, who the hell could that be!?" Kali almost roared out in annoyance as she pulled her cum covered cock out of her slut's battered ass and closed the door to the master bedroom as she walked out to see who dared to disrupt her peace and quiet.

Kali just managed to fix her dress and tuck her cock back under and strapped to her thigh, a rather painful and incredibly annoying process.

"Damn, this better be important or I might just take whoever this is as another fuck toy." Kali grumbled to herself as she turned the door knob to finally open the door.

"H-Hi… Mom." Blake shyly said.

"...Blake!" Kali said in a bright and happy tone as she wrapped her arms around her long lost daughter.

Blake, stunned at first, quickly reciprocated the hug. She was so, so happy to feel the warmth of what she truly believed was a loving hug. She even closed her eyes to take it all in, the poor thing.

Meanwhile, Kali put on an indisputably evil smirk as she rested her chin on her dear daughter's shoulder. Though only a second later did Kali notice the blonde, half topless monkey faunus in front of her.

"Hey there! I'm Sun! You're daughter's friend. N-Not boyfriend though!... But I am her friend!… and a boy… haha." Sun nervously said, seeming to have entirely missed Kali's previous smirk.

Pulling away from the hug, Kali put on her signature smile that only gave the impression of motherly care and a matching warmth, a look she had perfected over many years.

"Well, Sun, any friend of Blake's is welcomed in our home. The only detail I feel I should mention is that your mother is... rather exhausted and is taking a small nap in our bedroom." Kali said as she smirked inwardly with the knowledge that Gina would indeed be out for quite sometime after the pounding she gave her.

"What? B-but she just called you mom-OH! I'm sorry! She didn't tell me her parents were ga-oomf!" Sun blurted out before being elbowed by a particularly embarrassed cat girl.

"Sun!" Blake shouted at the monkey boy

"What? You didn't!" Sun responded as he rubbed his chest.

"Hahaha, oh you'll have to forgive me and my dear Blake. I'll lay it out clearly, I'm a futa, while Gina, my wife, is 100% a faunus woman. Please don't feel bad, it happens often with couples like ours. While biologically you could say I'm her father, I've always preferred to be called mother or even mommy! However mean old Blakey only called me mommy when she was so much smaller."

"M-MOM!" Blake stuttered out in embarrassment.

"So… you have a-ouch!" Sun cried out in pain once more as he was elbowed yet again by the now severely embarrassed Blake.

"Oh you kids. How about you two come inside and sit while I go make us something to drink!" Kali said in a particularly chirpy tone before turning around to walk towards the kitchen.

The milf faunus's calm and caring tone put the faunus teens at ease.

"Man, your mom seems so cool… and hot."

" *annoyed exhale* Come on Sun, lets get some tea before I hit you again." Blake said as she entered her home with Sun following behind her. Neither having even the smallest hint at what Kali was already planning as the milf looked for a very 'special spice' to add to their cups.

"Wow! Ms. B! This tea is... amazing... I feel like I'm drinking what it feels like to be on a cloud..." Sun said in an increasingly mellow tone as he felt the calming tea run through his body.

"I have to agree, mom. I can't remember the last time I felt this... relaxed." Blake said with a heavy breath.

"Well thank you. I added something special to just for your return and of course I'm sure it has something to do with being back home after so many years." Kali said with hidden intent to make her daughter feel regretful.

"...I...I'm so sorry mom. I-I just thought I was doing what was best for everyone. I-I-" Blake meant to say more, but she quickly fell silent as she felt a pair of hands on her own.

"It's alright Blake, your home now, that's what matters now. Of course you'll understand the want I have to ground you for a little while." Kali teased as 'a little while' is quite the understatement and no matter how 'sorry' Blake felt now, Kali was certain she'll show her beautiful daughter just how sorry she should truly be.

"Ha… yeah, I guess I do deserve some punishment for running away. You guys were right after all. Adam ended being worse than those we were fighting and the entire White Fang just-*SALM*"

Blake looked up to find that she had been interrupted by the sound of Sun's body falling back onto the floor suddenly. As if he simply collapsed.

"Sun!?" Blake cried out as she tried to rise to her feet… tried, being the key word.

Blake quickly fell face first onto the carpeted floor as her legs seemed to be completely asleep. In fact, she couldn't feel her entire lower body. Even then, she could start to feel her arms go numb.

"W-What's happening!?" Blake cried out

"Oh Blakey, what's with that surprised look? Of course your punishment starts now, for your own benefit of course. After all, you've been a bad girl for 10 years now and the only way to make up for that is to be mommy's good girl for just as long… if not longer.~"

"W-What? B-But-"

"Oh that's quite enough dear. You don't have to say a thing, mommy has the next 10 or so years of your life planned out already.~ So here, take another sip of tea.~" Kali said with a stern, then twistedly caring tone as she brought her own cup to Blake's face.

Only then did Blake realize that her mother's cup was completely full and now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her mother take one sip since they arrived. That made it clear, if Kali's sadistic sounding confession hadn't already, her mother had planned this from the moment she offered them tea. There had been no true care in any of her mother's words and now she and Sun were in for something neither of them could stop. This filled Blake with one last jolt of anger that gave her just enough energy to smack the tea cup from her mother's hand, making it fall and shatter on the ground.

Kali looked at the shattered cup on the floor for a moment, she wore a bored and nearly expressionless look on her face. Then, in a twist that would rock Blake to her core, Kali closed her eyes and turned to face her dear, beloved daughter, and smiled. Though, it wasn't the warm and motherly smile Kali was known for. Instead, it was more of a sadistic grin, a look Blake had never seen on her mother's face… it terrified her.

"Oh Blakey, that was a very bad girl thing to do. Don't worry though, mommy will help you make up for it and while that happens, mommy will show you were you truly belong.~"

Then, just after hearing her mother's far from comforting words, Blake's vision faded into darkness as she fell unconscious.

Slowly

Almost painfully

Blake stirred back into consciousness, though soon she'll wish she hadn't.

"Wha...what?" Blake groaned out as her blurry vision slowly cleared up. Her body felt tight and she struggled to move any part of it..

"Oh Blake! I'm so happy to see you've finally woken up. I was starting to get impatient. I almost even started while you were asleep, however I just managed to restrain myself, for you, being my daughter after all, I just know your worth it.~"

"What? What are you talking abo-" Blake cut her own sentence short as she finally came back fully and realized the reason she felt so restrain was because… well, she was. Her arms and legs tied to the metal corner posts of the large bed she found herself on. The young faunus struggled with all the strength she could muster, though it was all to little effect. However, what Blake quickly came to regard as the worst part, was her complete lack of clothing. She was stark naked, her toned and beautiful body on full display.

"Oh don't bother fighting your restraints Blakey, those black leather straps are more than just stylish, their dust infused, and have restrained far stronger than you. Sweet Gina can attest to that, or… at least she could, before I fucked her brains out.~"

"Wait, what? What did you do to her!?"

"Oh I'm so happy you asked! After all, I suppose this whole thing did come as a result of me and Gina's… eccentric love life. I doubt you even remember with how young you were, but Gina and me were simply inseparable. Day and night we'd got at it, her bending down over our bed, the kitchen table, really just about every piece of furniture in this house, and me of course, standing over her, my hands firmly gripping her side and rear as I pounded into her. It was quite the lovely arrangement, she was the only one who could handle me without her mind breaking… well, at least she lasted the longest. Though I do hope you last even longer.~"

“Last even longer?” Blake thought to herself, her mind not wanting to truly acknowledge what her mother was saying. Though such a statement… even her subconscious could not hide from Blake. Soon after, the younger faunus's eyes widened in terrible realization.

"Yes my dear Blake, your going to become my eager little cocksleeve of a daughter as your punishment. Me and Gina were far too wrapped up in our own lustful lifestyle to notice that you had become obsessed with the white fang and 'doing the right thing' or whatever. I suppose there were a few moments in between our heats that I thought you could have used more... discipline. However, back then I couldn't truly see myself doing something that kinky. I mean, your my daughter after all! Or at least that's what I told myself. However, the day you runaway… OH! I was just so furious that I took so much anger out on poor Gina. We talked at first, me about using her former white fang connections to track you down and take you home for punishment. Though dear Gina disagree, she felt it better to let you go and 'find yourself'. It was clear we couldn't agree, and so, I broke her. I fucked her and fucked her and fucked her again on this very bed with those very straps holding her strong body in place until her mind melted from the pleasure and all she could do was beg for my cock and cum, something she had only done playfully before."

"You… you crazy… bitch." Blake said in a stunned tone in response to her mother's story.

"Well excuse me young lady, but do you really think it wise to give me more reasons to punish you?"

"What about Sun!? What did you do to him!?" Blake screamed out in fury at Kali.

"Oh, well after the absolute thrill I had after breaking Gina's mind, I more or less went on a spree of it. There was your dear friend Illia, a cute bunny girl named Velvet that arrived here soon after Beacon fell, and a few other young faunus beauties that my new friends could simply not live without… for a fee of course.~"

"F-for a fee?"

"Yes Blake, sex slaves are worth a lot of lien and with how thoroughly I broke each one of them I managed to set myself up for life already. Though doesn't mean I won't go out every now and then to mind brake a few more girls just for the fun of it.~"

Blake couldn't believe it, her mother… Illia… Velvet...

"While I sold all the others, I did decide to keep sweet Gina all for myself, until you showed up of course. I can't even tell you how many wealthy individuals have made an offer for the cum addicted former leader of the white fang. As for dear Sun… they were still happy to accept such a young, muscled, and unconscious specimen as he. Some other lucky futa or other will have the joy of breaking him, as I have every intention of focusing on you, my sweet, dear, runaway daughter.~" As Kali finished her cruel statement, she undid the knot of her robe and soon started sliding it off her beautiful body, revealing every inch of her tanned and smooth skin, and of course, her… most prominent feature came into view.

Blake took a nervous gulp as what was about to happen finally, painfully, settled into her mind.

Strapped to Kali's thigh with a leather belt, was the futa's thick cock.

"Oh yes, this must look a bit silly." Kali said as she undid the leather strap, allowing her 6-inch bitch-breaker to spring to its full potential as it had grown hard long ago.

"As you can see, I can't very well walk about in public with such a protruding thing if I were to be aroused by any of the many beauties here, not to mention it would have most certainly would have given away my intention whenever I spoke with them.~"

Even Blake felt herself agreeing with her sex crazed mother, if such a large piece of meat wasn't contained it would certainly lead to issues when out in public.

"However, such things won't be needed anymore, as I said before my dear, I've already made arrangements for us to be well taken care of. That means for the rest of the foreseeable future, we can remain very, very close together. In fact, I think perhaps I've spoken enough on it all, for now at least. Lastly, though I must say, I'm eager to see your resistance, hopefully better than dear Gina's.~" Kali said in a first caring, then quickly sadistic tone as she started crawling onto the bed that so beautifully restrained her daughter.

"M-Mom! Come to your senses! Y-You don't actually want to do this!" Blake pleaded in hopes to at least slow her mother down as she struggled in her restraints, both acts were utterly futile as Kali's naked body now towered over her own.

"On the contrary my little kitten… I've wanted to claim you for so very long.~" Kali looked down at Blake to seductively say, her daughter's face turned away from her's with eyes tightly shut, her last means of defense in her position, it mattered little as Kali leaned down to whisper into Blake's ear.

"While there may have been a time when I'd agree with you, that even I wasn't this kinky, the way you runaway, making me look like a poor mother… well… I suppose it also might have to do with how your body has just developed so well.~" Kali warmly whispered, her breath forcing itself on the younger faunus's skin, forcing tantalizing sensations through the resisting girl's body. Sensations she was powerless to resist.

After she had said her peace, Kali leaned down even further, to bring her lips upon her daughter's neck. Blake inadvertently let out a small moan as she felt her mother's teeth nibble on her neck, no doubt with the intention of leaving her with a hickey, several in fact.

This was certainly Kali's intention, who upon seeing her daughter's beautiful body, knew it must be marked to show ownership, even if no other soul would ever lay eyes on her dear Blake. Kali intended on leaving 'love marks' all over Blake's skin, but her neck was enough for now, so the milf continued to move her lips over the delicious flesh, sucking and biting down as she pleased, never drawing blood mind you, just enough to squeeze a gas or two out of her newest sex toy.

As Kali's mouth roamed over Blake's neck, the mature faunus's hands did much the same over the rest of Blake's body. Starting at her hourglass hips, Kali slowly, and deliciously worked her hands up her still struggling daughter's sides. As she did so, she made extra sure Blake didn't forget another source of their contact, their breasts. With both faunus being so well endowed in bodacious breasts, and with Kali leaning down on top of her succulent daughter, both beauties had their sets pressing against each other's. Their nipples almost perfectly pressing against the other's, as Kali of course intended. The milf was also continuously gyrating her own body to have her nipples move around and against her daughter's, ensuring that Blake would not get the fact that a pair of breasts pressing down against her own out of her mind any time soon.

Kali quickly fell into a delicious rhythm for her mouth in relation to her restrained daughter's beautiful net. It went as follows: kiss, lick, nibble, suck, kiss, lick, bite, kiss and repeat. It worked wonders for both's enjoyment. As admirably as Blake resisted her mother's conquest of her body, she could not deny the innate sense of pleasure pulsing through her. No one had ever taken her like this, it was overwhelming. As for Kali, her pleasure was even greater as she was finally tasting and feeling her daughter's body as she had always secretly dreamed ever since said rebellious daughter ran away.. The small moans and groans of pleasure the younger faunus let out were simply delectable and only pushed Kali into a further sexual hunger. Such a growing sense of want was no longer satiated by simply touching and tasting, the futa needed more.

"Alright Blakey, it's time to get to some real fun. I do hope you saved some tightness for your loving mother. I do wonder how long until your pregnant, I'm not entirely certain if it's me or Gina's genes, but with our lifestyle it was rather unusual we only had one child. Perhaps you'll breed better.~" Kali purred

"Wait! Wait please mom! A-anywhere else… please."

"Hmm… well, in honor of this being our first time making sweet love, I suppose I could take you up on your offer. So, how about you take your loving mother's cock down your throat, swallow all my cum, as many times as I say, and then we can call it a day!" Kali said with deceivingly warm hearted joy.

Not really needing any further permissions, Kali scooted up her restrained daughter's beautiful body until her knees were on either side of Blake's head. However, seeing her dear daughter would need some angle adjustment for their fun, Kali learned just off the bed enough to grab one of the pillows that would have otherwise been on the bed already had Kali not been using it for it's current purpose. The dominant milf gestured Blake to lift her head up so she could place the pillow in between the back of her daughter's head and on her own knees, allowing Blake to rest her head at a better angle. With this new setup, Blake's face was nearly pressed against Kali's thick and at attention cock.

"There we go! That should help you with your first feeding session."

"First what?"

"Oh, well I figured the most efficient way to keep my darling daughter fed was to feed her as she's being punished. That's the more farcical way of saying that from now on my cum is the only sort of sustenance you'll be receiving for the foreseeable future. Don't you worry my little kitten, this is just one of the adaptations nature graced my kind of faunus with. My people have a saying about the cock being good for breeding and feeding. Which reminds me, if I'm not satisfied with your oral abilities, your little pussy is going to make up for it. And one last thing dear, don't even think about biting. I can make this very, very bad for you, though what I suspect that'll get you more motivated to not disobey is that I'll ensure that Sun boy suffers recompense for any such nasty action."

“Nasty action! This crazy bitch!! How fucking dare she!!!” Blake screamed in her mind, though not out-loud of course, her suffering was one thing, but if her mother was willing to do this to her own daughter then for Sun she might... even the thoughts of what she might do sent shivers down Blake's spine.

"Ah~ I can see it on your face Blakey, please, think out your hopeless options as much as you want. I'll simply move south and use your other hole while you do so.~"

"N-NO! P-please, I-I'll…" Blake stuttered out, meaning to say more, but unable to bring herself to say anything.

So, she just started.

Blake leaned her face forward only a minuscule amount, as the rod and balls were already nearly pressing against her face. It was clear that Kali cared little for southern trimming, as the futa milf's crotch had a near forest of pubic hair. After all, Kali fucked sex slaves, her sex slaves, they weren't worth a trimming. Then there was the smell, it was incredible. As much as Blake wanted to find Kali's crotch grotesque, just as her mother had started before, nature afforded many adaptations to the futa faunus, and as you might expect, they were primarily focused on sex. The scent Kali's sack and cock gave off was a unique natural aphrodisiac. Not 'irresistible' by any means, as in a futa faunus couldn't just whip it out and all the women would fall to their knees, not right away at least. The severity of effects were based on how intense the scent was, which was determined by either how close one was to it, or even how horny the futa in question was, and how long they were exposed to it. Blake was face to face with the center of the expulsion of the scent and Kali had been waiting for this moment for a long time, so suffice to say, even as much as Blake wanted to fight it, her body couldn't help but feel a deep seated need to taste her mother's cock.

And finally, Blake's instincts took control, she'd still resist Kali in her mind, but she knew enough about faunus instincts to realize she couldn't fight her body's physical needs. So the younger faunus finally opened her mouth and sent her tongue out to taste Kali's rod. But before her tongue could make contact with the intimidating fuck rod, Kali grabbed her length and pulled away from her daughter's needy looking face.

"Ah, ah, ah! Prove your worth to pleasure my cock. That means pleasure my balls dear, and maybe I'll let you keep me from fucking you.~"

Ever more annoyed at her mother's demands, but still fully aware of her options, Blake put up little resistance when Kali placed her testicles right in front of her still open mouth.

Being so close to Kali's sack meant Blake was forced to breath in an even more concentrated dosage of her mother's natural aphrodisiac, meaning Blake had even less ability to resist if she tried. Finally, again, starting as she did before, Blake sent her tongue forward, this time making contact with her mother's warm skin.

Upon contact, a small shiver ran up Kali's spine, she was finally having her daughter serve her, this just being the first of many steps pleasurable steps.

To Blake's disgust, yet still per her expectations, Kali's sack felt and tasted incredible on her tongue. Her female faunus nature truly sending her into a state of lustful heat, Blake had little doubt she wasn't already leaking juices from between her legs. Knowing she had to go on and her body wanting to, Blake lapped her tongue at her mother's sack again and again in quicker and quicker succession.

"Ahhhh~ Thats a good girl, worship mommies balls. They'll be supplying you with all your forthcoming meals after all, best to start thanking them now.~" Kali teased as she looked down at her daughter with a prideful smile on her face.

Again, Blake wanted to feel nothing but disgust and shame, and thankfully her strong will allowed her to feel a bit of both. However, undeniably, she was feeling far more needy for more of her body, her face, her mouth, and even her throat to be used by her dominating mother.

Kali happily placed a hand on Blake's head as the younger faunus continued to run her tongue over every inch of her mother's sack. Kali's balls were intimidating enough on their own with their ridiculous size, easily larger than any man's Blake had seen up close, in books, or even online, no doubt a part of 'nature's gift' to her mother's kind.

Kali enjoyed the tongue lapping at her balls for sure, but an even tastier feeling was watching her daughter descend further and further into a lustful haze. She could see it in her daughter's eyes, Blake was reluctantly giving into her natural instincts that revolved around fucking and sucking. In the midst of the heat, Kali gandered a look behind herself and in between her Blakey's legs, and was happy with what she saw. Her daughter's pussy, was absolutely soaking wet, dripping with a clear fluid that made it clear she was ready to be taken and bred, all from worshiping her mother's nuts.

The poor thing.~

Finally, Kali felt satisfied with the amount of glistening saliva Blake had covered her sack in. Now, it was time to feed her.

"Alrighty my little kitten, you've cleaned my balls so very well, now it's time for a treat! Ironically this will also double as dinner, say ahh.~" Kali brutally teased as she aimed the tip of her fuck rod towards Blake's open lips.

Again, full of anger, shame, and lust, Blake obeyed. Not that she had a choice, her body already felt out of her control, as if it craved Kali's commands more than her own. The younger faunus opened her mouth wide, readying herself however she could for what was to come.

Pleased with the "O" shape her daughter's mouth made, Kali sent both of her hands to take firm grips of Blake's hair, before thrusting in with all her might.

With such a dominating and hungry force, Kali instantly bottomed out her cock in her dear daughter's throat, shoving Blake's nose directly against her crotch, filling her nostrils with the tingles of her pubic hair and the smell mixed with the full taste of her natural aphrodisiac. Wanting to revel in the moment of what she only dreamed she'd do one day, Kali kept her entire length hilted deep in Blake's throat for several minutes, Being a huntress in training, Blake could could take it.

however, Blake herself was already struggling for air after thirty seconds as she was unprepared for her entire throat to be filled in an instant. The younger faunus struggled in her restraints with all her might. The same instincts that urged her to somehow take the cock deeper fought with her other natural instinct of survival. Her survivalist side told her to bite down hard to hopefully force the retreat of the object restricting her air while her needy lustful side argued against that and instead urged Blake to start swallowing around the cock in her throat as bringing it pleasure was more important than her survival. In the end, her body ceased its struggles and instead started swallowing around the cock as her lustful nature won out as these adaptations were not for the benefit of the individual faunus, but for the betterment of their species as a whole. There was however, if you'd consider it such, a brighter side. While Blake's body gave in and focused more on pleasing the cock choking her than herself, Blake's mind was still very much her own. Though she couldn't deny how good her body felt as she pleasured her rapist of a mother, she was still Blake and vowed to fight her mother to the end. Though even that meant little, while Blake's mind was still her own, her body was most certainly Kali's plaything.

Kali, again, looked down with a prideful smile on her face at the sight and feeling of her daughter's body giving in to her desires, serving her as was intended by nature. Satisfied with the few minutes of uninterrupted wet, warm, and pulsating comfort that was her daughter's throat, Kali pulled back out, laughing as she saw her dear Blakey sputter and cough up her own saliva and bits of pre-cum as she tried to regain her breath.

However, before Blake could fully get her breathing under control, Kali thrusted forward again and started face-fucking her runaway of a daughter properly. With a firm grasp of her daughter's long silky hair, pounding into her wonderful mouth and down her just as eager throat was simply too easy, not that Kali was complaining in the slightest. The vengeful futa knew her daughter's mind was still intact, she could still see the fire in those eyes even as the rest of her body gave in to nature's calling. It was the best part. Sure pistoning her cock in and out of Blake's warm, wet, and inviting throat was simply divine, but seeing her daughter continue to futilely fight her was just absolutely… delicious.~ It all lead to Kali producing more and more pre-cum, a substance leaving a permanent mark on Blake's taste buds, one the young faunus wished she could hate instead of crave.

In fact, Blake wished she could hate all of it, and to a degree she did, but the sensations running through her body made it oh so difficult. Even as her throat was brutally fucked, pounded, and filled, her body's instincts continued to glorify it all. Somehow the throat fucking translated to her feeling as amazing as if her pussy was getting fucked with the greatest cock of all time. Her traitorous cunt even clenched down on nothing but air every time her throat was utterly filled with her mother's spit and pre-cum covered rod.

As Blake's mental battle waged, the room was filled only with the sounds of wet flesh on flesh, sucking, and, of course, more than a fair amount of gagging.

*GLRK!* *GHAK!* *GLIRP!*

"Oh Blakey, you make such wonderful sounds.~" Kali again teased as she continued to thrust her hips forward, always looking to utterly fill her dear daughter's throat with her cock.

It was just all so perfect to the incestuous dom. The sounds, the sensations, the reality of it all, it was even better than she had dreamed it! So it was no surprise that after several minutes of fucking her daughter's throat, filling it with her addictive pre-cum, to which Blake's body was of course already in fact addicted to, and the pathetic sight of her daughter still trying to resist her, that the futa dom finally reached her first orgasm of the night. To finish properly of course, Kali once again, after a short series of ever faster and harder thrusts, finally hilted her entire length once more in her dear Blakey's slutty little slave throat, and deposited her first load of cum.

Even with her nose firmly planted against her mother still pheromone spewing crotch, Blake could most certainly feeling every shot of cum travel down her throat. She could so precisely feel every time her mother's cock pulsated in her mouth as another load passed though it on its way to her stomach. Blake could feel it intently, her mouth, her throat, and especially her stomach was nothing more than three of her mother's newest cum dumps. And once again, Blake wanted to hate the sensation of her mother's cum being shot into her as if it had always been intended to, she wanted to spew all the cum in her stomach back at her cruel mother, but her body would of course never allow such a thing. Kali's cum was her substance, her food, her water, her life's essence, her addiction. Despite Blake's best efforts she couldn't even imagine eating normal foods again, a sign that even now her mind was under assault from the immense pleasure. Oh, and Blake had reached her own orgasm as well, not that either had any mind to mention it. It had been one of Blake's most powerful orgasms of her life, yet with her body so completely focused on swallowing Kali's cum and then swallowing around Kali's cock to ensure that every heavenly drop was down her throat, the younger faunus only felt it's warm afterglow, a sensation she'd rather not feel as she continued to suck her mother's cock.

After several moments of letting her instinctively driven daughter suck the last few droplets of cum out, Kali slowly pulled herself from Blake's wonderful orifice.

"Aaaahhhhhh.~ I hope that was as filling for you as it was pleasurable for me dear.~" Kali again teased as she held her 6-inch bitch breaker with one hand while her other hand played with Blake's left breast for no other reason than she could.

As much as Blake hated to think, she had been quite hungry before as she was too nervous to eat earlier as she was unsure of how her parents would welcome her… anyway, Blake certainly didn't feel hungry or thirsty anymore, and if her mother had her way, she never would... Aside from other punishments, of course.

As Blake finally started fully regain her breath and fully, if regretfully, admiring the taste of her new addiction on her tongue and the feeling of it still coating her throat, only after these things did Blake realize her mother was stroking herself to full mast once again.

"Hm? Oh dear my Blake, I did say we could keep going till I was satisfied, and one, if excellent, blowjob is hardly enough to even start making up for all those years you abandoned me, like a bad little kitty. Of course there's also the matter of me still being your loving mother and I think you still look absolutely famished.~" Kali said with clear malicious intent as she pointed her still spit covered cock down at her dear daughter's mouth once again.

Despite her body not truly being hungry anymore, it was still quick to do as the dominant sexual beast in the room wanted. So her mouth opened wide once again with her tongue ready to run all over her mother's fuck rod.

Getting the same firm grasp of her daughter's hair, Kali quickly and with just as much force as before, fuck her resistant daughter's tight and wonderful throat, intending on filling it fully again and cementing her daughter's cum addiction here and now.

And so, Kali face fucked Blake once again… and then again after she deposited her second load in her daughter's stomach… then again, though this time pulling back enough to properly fill Blake's mouth with her new favorite all-in-one meal, some spilled out around her lips from the sheer size of the load, but it accomplished its goal of ensuring Blake's body craved her cum in taste and in feeling it going down her throat. Finally, Kali face fucked her daughter for a fifth and final time, finally feeling exhaustion starting to encompass her. She had one load left in her for the day, if she hadn't been over excited at Blake's return or if she hadn't been fucking Gina for hours prior, they she might have gone on longer with her dear daughter, but that's alright, they had all the time in the world , even with that in mind, Kali intended on using her last load for something special.

"Alrighty slut, your oral ability is rather poor. If I wasn't fucking it so properly I wonder if I would have even gotten off. You'll need to learn how to fuck my cock with your mouth, don't worry though, we'll train together for that often, I promise.~" Kali teased as she backed away from her daughter's face and back down the bed.

Blake only looked to her mother in tired anger as she felt far too exhausted. The throat fuckings alone were tiresome, but of course thanks to her instincts, each had led to Blake's own body reaching several orgasms.

"Oh my, what a disobedient look, that makes me feel all the more justified in this final act for the day." Kali said as she started stroking her cock one last time.

"W-what? Y-you said all we'd do was oral!" Blake cried out in frustration

"Oh yes I did, but you see dear-" Kali said just as she finished lining up her cock with Blake utterly soaked and sensitive pussy.

"I lied." Kali said simply, before thrusting her hips forward, sending her cum and saliva covered cock into the depths of her daughter's cunt.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Blake screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She had never taken someone as large as Kali inside, let alone so roughly. Then again her sexual instincts took over and immediately started clamping down on the meaty invader, sending as much pleasure through both participants as possible.

Kali quickly settled into a simple rhythm of just roughly pounding Blake's wonderfully tight pussy. The way her daughter's lower lips clamped down on her cock… oh Blake was definitely born for Kali's personal enjoyment, a lesson the futa milf intended to instill in her rebellious daughter. Though not too soon, seeing her runaway daughter struggle in her restraints from a mix of mental resistance to an overwhelming sense of instinctual pleasure was simply a delectable sight and made her fucking all the more satisfying. Kali knew Blake didn't want to enjoy this, she also knew Blake had no choice, and that was still the very best part of it all.

Speaking of the younger fanus, Blake did all she could to keep her senses in check, which wasn't much.

"Ah! A-AAHH! OH!-O-O-AAAHHH!" Blake cried out in forced orgasmic bliss as she came for a… well, no one was keeping track of Blake's orgasm at this point as the restrained girl was in a near constant state of orgasm, how her mind, her true self, was able to hold on still was a testament to her willpower, for better or worse.

Of course, her body was still far out of her control. In fact, if Kali so chose, she could undo all of the restraints holding Blake to the bed without worry of retaliation, so long as her sexually heated state was kept in place. As even natural pheromones only last for so long.

Their effects lasted at least as long as Kali's aroused state kept producing them and then still a couple of hours afterwards, but after such a period of cool-down, Blake would need to be restrained again. Kali could have simply simply fucked Blake properly as she was no from the start and broke even her strong mind, but that wasn't Kali's intentions. No, she wanted Blake to be here with her for as long as possible, Kali wanted to revel in seeing her baby girl cry out in forced pleasure as she fucked her and made her swallow her cum. Kali had no intention of releasing Blake anytime soon, physically or mentally, perhaps physically after several weeks of intense training, but that was later, Kali was happy to focus on the now.~

The now included Kali's bitch breaker finally bottoming out in Blake's untrained pussy, and by the twin goddesses did it feel good to have her entire length enraptured by an obedient body focused solely on her pleasure. The warmth of her daughter's pussy was only matched by the fire in her daughter's eyes, a fire that would be extinguished in time, but again, hopefully not too soon.~

Though the thought of her daughter as a wholly obedient and eager sex slave to her mommy brought the dominating futa to a final and powerful orgasm. Kali of course hilted her entire cock deep within Blake's soaking pussy before depositing her final load of the day.

Blake's very being experienced as much of her mother's cum filling her pussy as it could, but with her mind and body being so utterly exhausted with all this first day of the rest of her life had thrown at her, being unprepared and untrained for such levels of pleasure, she quickly fell into unconsciousness.

Kali felt her daughter's body go limp and let out a small and wicked laugh.

"Oh my dear bitch of a daughter, you'd better enjoy your rest. Once your properly trained, you'll be getting very little of it.~" Kali whispered directly into the unconscious girl's ear.

Satisfied with her work, Kali pulled out of her daughter's cum filled cunt. The milf then happily rubbed her cum covered rod over Blake face, more or less slamming it down on her cheeks to decorate her daughter's face with a mix of their cum. Finally, Kali hopped off the bed, got dressed, and decided to call up an old friend who had actually promised her that she'd get to be with her daughter again one day. Perhaps a thanks was in order. Kali also curiously wondered if she had managed to get Blake pregnant, it had taken so long to get Gina pregnant with Blake, and if they were anything alike, it would take many, many breeding sessions before her dear kitten was filled with an heir… though that hardly sounded like a bad thing.~"


	2. The New Lifestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Heyyy there! Not a commission this time, just another story that has been due for an update.
> 
> ALSO, obligatory time to remind everyone I have a discord with a now quite sizable population of lovely fellow degenerates to discuss ideas with and vote on polls I send up. Link: discord. gg/KRN2H7E
> 
> If you'd like to commission a story, all my commission info is on my Discord in the appropriately named channel.
> 
> ANYWAY, as always I hope y'all feel more than welcomed to leave your thoughts and options on it below as a comment. Now please, enjoy.~

It was mid morning on another beautiful day in Menagerie. Kali was slowly awakening in her very comfortable Queen sized bed. She wasn't alone of course, she had her dear daughter in bed with her, only she was beneath the covers, doing her daughterly duty.

"Mmmmmm.~" That's it Blake, suck Mommy's cock with all your love.~" Kali teased her dear runaway daughter, reaching one hand underneath the sheets to pet her daughter's head.

Kali felt Blake stop her sucking and even pull away from her touch, now that just wouldn't do.

"Ah, ah, ah Blakey. Remember what happens if you're a bad girl. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friend Sun now would you?"

Having her cock still in Blake's mouth, Kali could just pick up on the shiver of fear that raced through her daughter at the idea of anything happening to her blonde companion and it being her fault.

And so, Blake soon resumed her sucking of Kali's cock and did not pull away when her loving mother started running her hand through her daughter's hair. Nor did Blake react when she felt her mother's hand take a firm grip of her hair, knowing what it meant.

As Blake expected, her mother used her grip to pull her down onto her cock, clearly no longer satisfied with the blowjob, but instead wanting a proper deepthroat. Blake did not fight back and instead moved her head along with her mother's grip, pushing herself to deepthroat her mother's cock in hopes that the sooner she brought her mother to orgasm, the sooner this could end.

Kali only wore a sadistic smile as she looked under the sheets to see her daughter struggle to take the entirety of her cock into her mouth. She utterly enjoyed the taboo of incest before her, though she enjoyed Blake's disgust to it all even more so.

Blake was still a bad girl of course, so this was all fair punishment. Blake had run away from home, only to come back after so many years and with some boy no less! Yes, this was parental justice, Blake had been a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished.

And so, Kali continued to eagerly thrust her cock down her daughters throat. Though, to more accurately describe it, it was as if Kali was using her dear daughter's face as a fleshlight as Kali herself wasn't moving at all. Instead Blake's face was bobbing up and down on her mother's cock as she had been trained to do. Even if the younger Faunus hated to admit it, she had improved her deepthroat ability greatly since being claimed by her mother, even if she still hated doing so.

Thick amounts of Blake's saliva and Kali's pre-cum covered the rod as it continued to use Blake's mouth as a sex toy. This had long been a dream of Kali's after all. Finally capturing and blackmailing her daughter into giving her morning wake-up blowjobs… among many other pleasurable things.~

Those other fun things would be happening soon enough as Kali neared her first, but certainly not the last, orgasm of the day.

"Oh that's it Blakey. Make mommy cum with mouth. I know breakfast is close, but be a dear and swallow it all.~" Kali teased her daughter as she pulled her face to her mother's groin one last time before blowing her load.

Blake took the entirety of her mother's cock into her throat one last time. She felt the pulsing of the thick meat as it shot what felt like several loads worth of her mother's semen down her throat. This was of course just the start of their morning routine, so swallowing such a large load of cum was far from uncommon to the younger Faunus by now. And swallow she did.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*

Several more gulps from her daughter later and Kali finally let out a sigh of post-orgasm ecstasy. The mature woman now teasingly combed her fingers through Blake's luscious locks, enjoying the silky smooth hair as the one it belonged to continued to swallow and around her cock to ensure she got every drop and cleaned it afterwards.

After enough gulps, Kali's rod was wonderfully spit shined by her daughter's tongue, allowing them to finally move onto breakfast.

"That was as wonderful as always dear! Now mommies worked up an appetite, how about you down stairs and make mommy some breakfast? I'll be sure to bring your's down with me.~"

Blake did not respond, whether out of fear or simply not wanting to extend any conversation with her mother and captor, it didn't matter. She simply crawled out of the bed, naked as the day she was born with the only exception being a collar around her neck that had the word "Kali's" engraved on it in gold. Her young breasts slightly bounced with each step as she made her way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Kali watched Blake's naked form leave the room with a very satisfied look. Knowing she could now let her daughter wander the house freely as she knew what would happen to a certain blonde monkey Faunus if she even seems to think too long about running away again.

In any case, Kali took her time climbing out of her bed. She took even longer getting dressed in her usual black and white robes as the smell of scrambled eggs and sizzling bacon made their way into her nose from downstairs.

Soon after, Kali finished dressing herself and made her way downstairs into the kitchen and to a beautiful sight.

Blake was standing in front of the stovetop as she continued to move the eggs around in the pan with a spatula. Only now, she was wearing a pink cooking apron Kali had bought for her alongside the shimmering collar she had. Of course wearing just those two items still left much of Blake's body on display, a fact Kali intended to make use of.

The older Faunus stepped behind her dearest daughter, said girl flinched at her mother's sudden closeness. Though Blake only continued to cook, hoping a good job would spare her any intimate physical interaction, it would not.

Kali sensually laid her hands on her daughter's beautiful hips, causing her kitten to slightly tense up in surprise. The reaction delighted Kali, but she wanted much more. The mature woman then slowly ran her hands down her daughter's sides enjoying the shivers and slight pitches in breath the younger girl would let out. Eventually, Kali brought her hands to Blake's plush ass, taking firm grips of the tender meat before giving each cheek a gentle teasing slap.

"Aaahhh.~" Blake let out involuntarily at her mother's actions. Such sounds pushed Kali over the edge, she could not be made to wait until her meal was ready.

And so, Kali brought one hand from Blake's rear to fish out her already hard cock from under her robes. The mother ran the tip of her rod in between her daughter's ass cheeks, letting her know what exactly was about to happen so her daughter could adjust herself as she needed to continue cooking her 'loving' mother's meal.

Without any further warning or for play, Kali pushed the tip of her cock into Blake's rear, revealing in the tight hole's attempts to resist her entrance.

Blake could only clench her jaw as she endured thrust after thrust from her mother as she slowly but surely penetrated her deeper and deeper. Her ass was just another one of her mother's playthings, just like her mouth and pussy had become. At least if she wanted to keep Sun safe. That's what Blake would tell herself every time Kali pushed into her rear, forcing her obscenely large cock further into her guts.

Kali loved moments like these, moments where she would force Blake to submit to her on the spot. I'm that moment Kali was forcing Blake to take an ass fucking while continuing to cook her breakfast, later on it could be forcing her daughter to suck her off in the shower, or even fuck her pussy on the upstairs balcony. Kali craves dominating her daughter so, but in that moment, she especially craved sending more of her cock into her sweet Blakey's rear.

*Shwap!* *Pat!* *Swap!* echoed through the the kitchen alongside the sound of sizzling bacon as Kali continued to hungrily fuck Blake's ass. Finally sending the entirety of her cock in and about in rapid thrusts, not giving the younger beauty any respite.

"By the gods Blake! Your ass really as amazingly fuckable as it looks! I just want you to know that dear. *Shwap!* *Pat!* *Swap!* You just tempt mommy with it so much. Consider this punishment for all that teasing.~"

As much as Blake hated what was happening to her, her mother capturing her, using her and holding her friend hostage… a part of her enjoyed the ass fucking. The same part of her that has been haunting her since her mother took her on that first day. The feral part of her, a part of her Faunus heritage, the part that historically worshiped Kali's kind. The part of her that was forcing her pussy to wetten at her mother pounding her rear.

Blake tried to ignore it, tried to focus on the pain and how much she hated her general situation, but the pleasure always creeped in. It was evolution, her genetics forcing her to enjoy Kali using her so that she would want it more often, is that she could eventually be bred like a breeding sow.

Tried as she did, with all her might, Blake could not tune out the taboo pleasure coursing through her veins. She was enjoying her mother fucking her ass with all her might. All she could do was hope her mother would notice and tease her with it. Naturally, this was a false hope.

"Ah.~" Kali said suddenly and directly into her daughter's ear over her shoulder as the attentive mother saw droplets of Blake's arousal fall into the kitchen floor.

"Would you look at that dear.~" Kali said as she brought her hand and two fingers into Blake's dripping pussy even as she continued to pound her succulent rear.

Blake reluctantly let out a heavy lust filled moan as she felt her mother send two digits into her sensitive and dripping folds.

Kali twirled her fingers about inside her daughter's slit before bringing her now translucent cum covered digits just before Blake's now completely red blushing face.

"You're all wet.~"

Blake failed to show no emotion, she was hatefully enjoying her mother ramming her cock inside her still. Her almost fully red cheeks giving away her mood almost as much as her attempts at only subtle moans did. She truly did her best to ignore all her mother did to her, but she was once again forced into focus as she felt those cum covered fingers grazing her lips.

"Go on Blakey, taste yourself.~" Kali teasingly said into Blake's ear, loving the ashamed yet aroused look on her daughter's face. She only fell in love with it further as it struggled to open its mouth, knowing it had no other choice.

As soon as Blake had opened her mouth wider than needed, Kali slipped the cum soaked digits in and eagerly started toying with the younger girl's tongue. Blake's mouth was quickly overtaken by the taste of her own cum as her mother's fingers so easily dominated her mouth. Such an oral assault would have been bad enough, but Kali had still not ceased in her fucking of Blake's ass and was only now nearing release.

"Are you enjoying yourself my dear? Are you enjoying the taste of yourself? How about the feeling of my cock as it fills your rear? It's alright dear, I already know you're enjoying all of it, your dripping pussy is an easy giveaway. Now, I want to show you how much I'm enjoying your body, so get ready to be filled with mommy's cum again my dear kitten.~"

Several more, powerful, filling thrusts later and Kali was on the very verge of orgasm, just as Blake was.

"Here I come Blake! Take all of mommy's love inside your perfectly fuckable ass!" Kali almost roared out in domination as she thrusted one last time, filling her daughter's ass to the fullest before letting out an explosion of cum deep inside her rear.

As much as Blake would like to say she hated the feeling of her ass getting fucked and filled with her mother's cum, her body would make her a liar as she too orgasmed from her mother's last thrust and subsequent explosion of semen into her rear. Even as Blake tasted her own cum on her mother's fingers, she squirted out more onto the kitchen floor, just as the eggs finished to boot.

The pair remained standing as they had been as the more dominant of them rode out her orgasm and delighted in the feeling of filling her daughter's ass with cum and as said ass continued to pulse and essentially massage the mighty fuck pillar within it. Kali also took minor pleasure in playing with Blake's tongue, using her still cum and now saliva covered fingers to twirl it as she saw fit. The best part for Kali however was when she noticed the large puddle of Blake's transparent cum beneath them, It was clear that she had made Blake orgasm against her will, something she always heavily delighted in.

"My, my. Cumming from just an ass fucking Blake? You really have turned into mommy's little slut haven't you?~"

Blake tried to shut her mother out, even as she was forced to ride out her own orgasmic bliss, a bliss that was only extended as her mother slowly, teasingly, pulled her cock out from her ass. Another action that forced carnal pleasure through her that she wished she could hate. She repeatedly told herself that it was nature's fault, not her own. Though that never stopped the pleasure itself, never stopped the orgasms, never stopped the need to submit.

When Kali finally pulled her cock out of Blake's rear, she took pride in her work. The younger faunus was now visibly shaking in her post orgasm state. Cum was dripping from between her asscheeks and puddled onto the floor next to Blake's own juices. Kali also noticed the eggs and bacon were finally perfectly crisp.

So, being the kind and loving mother she was, Kali reached around her still shaking daughter to turn off the stove top, wipe some drool from her lips, give her a firm smack on the ass, took a seat at the kitchen table and called out fro Blake to serve her breakfast, it was their routine after all.

Blake forced herself into motion, knowing full well her mother did not like to be kept waiting. She scooped the eggs and bacon onto one Blake and placed it on the table before her mother.

"My! This looks wonderful dear. How about while I start eating this you clean up our little 'mess' hm?"

The mother was very clearly referring to the puddle of her semen and Blake's cum just in front of the stove. As much as Blake would have rather not, she reminded herself she was doing this for Sun and that she'd find a way out soon enough, or at least she hoped.

Kali watched with joy as Blake's face twisted into one of disgust at the idea, yet she fell to her knees before the puddle all the same. As Kali took a bite of a piece of bacon, Blake swallowed down a tongue full of cum. The food was absolutely delicious, though a bit too hot, it was fresh from the pan after all. So Kali resigned herself to watching Blake lick up both of their cum off the ground, delighting in the blush on her daughter's face as she did so.

Another bit of joy Kali was able to take in, were the soft, minuscule sounds Blake was letting out as she licked up tongue full after tongue full of cum. It was Blake letting out faint moans of pleasure from being dominated, thanks to Blake's inner faunus nature acting up again. It craved Kali's domination and thanks to Kali's faunus ears she was easily able to hear the moans her daughter could only wish she could have kept from coming out.

Just as Blake swallowed down the last of her own cum, Kali decided she'd rather not eat alone, and prepared Blake's breakfast as well, by fishing out her cock from under her robes.

"A marvelous job cleaning up dear, now come, your breakfast is waiting.~" Kali said effortlessly as she started to eat her eggs with a fork and knife, knowing she didn't have to instruct her daughter any further.

Blake clenched her teeth in anger and disgust once again, but all the same, she moved towards the kitchen table. She didn't bother getting up off her hands and knees as she crawled underneath the table and in between her mother's legs. Blake was soon staring directly at Kali's massive cock once more, itself already fully erect, clearly awaiting her attention… though it did not receive any.

"Hm?" Kali hummed aloud, surprised by the lack of mouth on her fuck meat.

The mother looked under the table to see her daughter only staring angrily at her cock. Not something too unusual and nothing that couldn't be resolved with a simple threat.

"Oh my kitten, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your dear monkey boy would you? Now hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold." Kali teased and threatened, though to surprisingly little effect as her daughter closed her eyes for a moment only to reopen them with an even angrier look.

Well this simply wouldn't do, maybe if Kali showed her a picture of Sun in his captured state would induce submission. Though honestly speaking, Blake had already seen all the photos Kali had of the boy as after she had sold him to a buyer in Atlas she herself only requested a few pictures of him before breaking off contact. This was because she couldn't be bothered to keep track of any of her sold merchandise knowing that her dear Blake was back home. In hindsight this may have been an overview on Kali part as Blake might start to question if she had any real control over the monkey boy's fate anymore, which she didn't

Just then though, in a moment of great convenience, Kali's scroll lit up and beeped with a notification of a message, several in fact. Kali's associates had captured another person of interest, another she could use to quell her little kitten's silly ideas of revolting against her. The girl in questions was none other than Weiss Schnee.

"Well my dear, if poor Sun's life is of little interest to you now, then perhaps her's will be worth more." Kali said in her usual seductive and dominating tone as she turned her scroll towards her daughter, showing her a picture of Weiss in a… vulnerable state. Her clothes had nearly been burned off it seemed with several small cuts dotting her exposed skin. Thankfully at least her bra was still mostly intact, though Blake could easily make out that her arms were tied behind her back and the defeated look in the Schnee's eyes nearly tore Blake's heart out.

"P-please… mom, please don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want! Just please don't-"

Kali raised her hand, and so Blake instantly fell silent. Yes, this would work perfectly, her associates had sent several dozen pictures of the heiress in various states of undress and despair. They would not harm the girl any further of course, she knew her primary contact, the one leading the captures of these girls would only allow minimal injury as she had plans for all of them from here on out. Something Kali was more than happy with as the new pictures would show the heiress taking no unneeded pain which would only encourage Bake to keep acting as a good little girl, thinking her obedience was truly sparing Weiss any harm.

"Your breakfast my dear, I believe you've yet to start on it.~"

Blake only took a hard gulp to ready herself, she was now doing this for Sun and Weiss, so she would do whatever was asked of her. With that in mind, the younger faunus brought her face closer to the now semi flaccid cock, knowing she only made more work for herself as she had to get her mother hard again. An easy enough task truthfully, all it took was some simple ball worship, something that was already demanded of Blake at every meal serving.

The younger faunus could bring herself to pause any longer, knowing her teammate's life was on the line. And so, she started lapping her tongue along her mother's cock.

Kali's smile only grew as she looked underneath the table to see her dear daughter almost eagerly running her tongue over her rod. Knowing the situation was once again well in hand, Kali returned to her own breakfast, knowing her dear daughter would indulge in her own meal.

And indulge she certainly seemed. Kali's cock was back to full mast quickly thanks to a mix of tongue polishing and Blake's hand running along the thick meat. The younger faunus then moved down to her futa mother's balls, the hefty and intoxicating scent the massive orbs let off quickly filled Blake's nostrils and yet again her old world faunus senses took control of her.

The only thing Blake could seem to hold a thought about was her mother's cock and balls, her mouth absentmindedly drooling just at the thought of tasting another load of her mother's cum. Though a great tasting of cock and balls would also do, and so, her body seemingly out of her own control, Blake found herself lapping her tongue aggressively at Kali's sack. The pube covered flesh dominated the younger girl's taste buds, making it seem as if it was the only thing she should have ever been tasting in her life.

The two meaty orbs inside demanding worship, worship Blake's body was eager to give. So the girl managed to take one of the balls into her mouth, being sure to gently suck on the orbs that would be giving her a meal soon enough. Not to leave her mother's cock unattended, Blake brought both of her hands to wrap around the thick rod, jerking her hands up and down on the cock forcing tiny bits of precum to emerge from the tip.

Kali meanwhile was simply enjoying her eggs and bacon. She believed the eggs could have used more pepper, but the amazing oral service Blake was giving her beneath the table was more than sufficient to make up for it. Plus it was always something Kali could bring up the next time she fucked Blake's ass in front of the stove.

Blake's old world faunus nature had now completely overtaken her actions, her more conscious mind not fighting them, she could feel shame later, but now, this was for Weiss.

The younger girl now had managed to fit both of Kali's impressively large testicles into her mouth, still gently sucking on them and running her tongue over them, tasting them with great clarity as the intoxicating smell continued to fill Blake's lungs. Her hands having jerked Kali's cock well enough that they themselves were nearly coated in precum, another sign that informed Blake her mother was near orgasm and her mother always emphasized not wasting a meal.

Doubly regrettably, Blake released Kali's now saliva covered ball from her mouth to move her lips to the tip of her mother's fuck meat. This was doubly regrettable because Blake's body hated leaving such a wonderful pair of hefty falls behind and unattended, it craved to taste them more and perhaps if Kali was feeling generous she would be able to taste them again. That was one regrettable reason, the other was that Blake's more conscious mind regretted feeling that way at all, hating how her body gave in so easily to Kali's body, but not being able to do anything about it.

Soon enough Blake was bobbing her head up and down on her mother's cock. Kali always believed Blake such a wonderful under-the-table-slut, this moment was only reinforcing that belief. Kali couldn't imagine her daughter sitting at the table like a normal adult, no, she could only see her as under the table, servicing her mighty cock, taking it into the back of her throat as she was now, and swallowing her warm breakfast, as she was about to.

Blake was in the middle of deepthroating Kali's cock once more, taking her head all the way to the tip of the rod and then back down until her nose pressed against her mother's groin. She did this several times until she felt a hand on the back of her head, a sign that her breakfast was just about ready.

Being the good, obedient, and resistantly eager slut for her mother that she was, Blake deepthroated Kali's cock once more, this time keeping her lips wrapped around the base of her mother cock. The younger faunus now only swallowed around the cock while her nose was pressed firmly into a forest of pubic hair, the scent they let off enthralling Blake's mind, making her body all the more needy for her mother's filling cum.

And soon after, her body got what she hated, yet it craved.

"Oh yes my dear! Here's your warm and thick breakfast my kitten! Enjoy.~" Kali said as she brought both of her hands to the back of Blake's head, firmly pressing down on her daughter's head, knowing she didn't need to, but enjoying the feeling of doing it all the same as she shot another massive load of semen into her beloved daughter's throat.

This load was easily larger than her first two of the day, perhaps it was the fact that her daughter was only more subservient to her now. Perhaps, all Kali knew was that it was clearly a struggle for her dear Blake to swallow down this particular load. Blake had coughed once from the amount, and some semen had started to shoot out of her nose, it was quite the sight.~

Even with what little slipped out around Blake's vacuum seal like lips, the girl felt utterly stuffed with cum, once again hating how her faunus biology allowed her to live off Kali's cum alone, but of course knowing there was nothing she could do about it, especially when her body gave in so eagerly.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*

After nearly a dozen full gulps of her mother's jizz later, Blake finally managed to pull her lips off the saliva covered cock, believing her mother was well and truly satisfied.

"Oh my, Blake! That was simply wonderful! I think that may have been your best blowjob yet!... Though, I'm not actually finished my meal yet." She was, but Blake was under the table and couldn't see her plate, so she was none the wiser. "And you know the rules dear, you're not done with your breakfast until I'm done with mine. So back to it my dear, my got isn't going to suck itself.~" Kali cruelly teased her daughter.

Having no other choice, Blake brought her tongue and lips back to Kali's balls, once again starting to worship them as the meal givers they were. The only other thing Blake could do was hope her fellow teammates would rescue Weiss and perhaps herself one day, they would not, but she could hope at least. In the meantime, she had another load of cum to take down her eager throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Final Notes: And there we go! I sure hope it was worth the wait, I had foolishly divided my attention between like four different stories, meaning not one was close to done over the previous weeks, but hey! Better late than never right?
> 
> ALSO: (insert smooth transition to display discord link) discord. gg/rFqmWqk
> 
> ANYWAY: This is perhaps my most ‘brutal’ story so far with major characters and so I’d really like as many people’s thoughts on how I handled it all. Like I wrote above, I could easily see this becoming multi chapter piece ranging from 6-10 chapters, so the sooner I get extra sexy ideas to write up, the better!


End file.
